DE-OS 27 21 342 has disclosed a magazine and manipulation device for drilling rod parts which possesses a manipulator designed as a rod trolley by means of which the tubular drilling rod parts or rod sections are removed from a separate rod magazine, which is set up adjacent to the rod trolley and in which they are received in the plurality of layers, and can be returned thereto. The manipulator contains a removal device which possesses two extensible arms arranged parallel to each other and at a distance apart and capable of pivoting about a longitudinal axis of the rod trolley, and transfer members rotatably mounted on the arms. In order to remove a rod section, the entire rod magazine is lifted until the currently uppermost layer of the rod sections is arranged slightly above the arms, which are then moved out in a position inclined upward from their pivot axis below the uppermost layer of the rod magazine. After the lowering of the lateral limiting posts of the rod magazine, the latter is positioned obliquely so that the rod sections roll out from the rod magazine and over the inclined arms as far as the transfer member. The transfer member is designed as a disk having a recess for a rod section. The transfer member, which is driven in rotation, can, in the course of each rotation, receive a rod section in the arm and bring it via a semicircular path into the center of the manipulator and into a position of readiness for further manipulation. Since, however, the recess in the transfer member leaves a large amount of play for the rod section in the circumferential direction, the latter, when turned over, falls without retention or guidance into the position of readiness on the manipulator. When rod sections are bent in operation, this may result in their falling to the ground instead of into the position of readiness and thus constituting an accident risk for the operating personnel. In addition, the basic structure of the rod magazine has to be of very strong design, since it has to be moved via correspondingly long hydraulic cylinders as far as the removal point of the rod sections in the topmost position. Other devices are known from DE 3108053 C2 and DE-C 2129701.